Confessions
by Shardas
Summary: When Bloom is found dead, what happens to the girls? Sky? Does he maybe have something to do with her death? SEQUEL TO DREAMING IS POINTLESS! R&R please!
1. What Happened?

**This is the sequel to Dreaming Is Pointless. In this story, you will find **

**out why Sky killed Bloom. So sit back, relax, maybe grab some popcorn, **

**and read this story. Also, PLEASE review. Thx...**

Sky POV

"But why?" I screamed at my captor. "Why did you make me _kill_ her?" My mind

had been dead since that night so many weeks ago. The night I had lost all trust

in myself. The night suspicions arose. The night I had murdered someone. The

night I had murdered Bloom. I was chained to a rock wall inside a cave on Eraklyon.

It actually connected to the palace, and was sometimes refered to as a second

dungeon. My captor had thought everything out, from capturing me, telling my

parents I was visiting the other specialists for "boys week", and for making me

murder my girlfriend. I couldn't shake the fact that I had pulled the trigger, that

I had actually went to Alfea, and that I was completely responsible. My attention

returned to my captor as she opened a door at the far end of the room. Her

red dress shined in the sudden light, and I had to look away for a minute. "You

should have listened to your mother, to me. I was meant to be with you, Sky,

not her." She stated. I turned sharply toward her, and pulled on the chains

holding me, trying to break them. "Diaspro! Why did you make me do it?" I

shouted at her. She looked shocked, as if I had wanted to kill Bloom on purpose,

as if she had done me a favor. "But, now she is gone. Now your free from her." She

argued. I looked at her, no sign of joking in my eyes. "Diaspro," I said coldly. "Let

me go. NOW." I stated, not even annoyed anymore. I was furious. She quickly

regained her self-confidence, or at least enough to argue. "No!" She stated,

stomping her foot, and crossing her arms like a four year old. She turned on her

heel, and walked swiftly away. "Diaspro!" I shouted after her. She didnt respond.

Flora POV

~At Alfea~

I awoke feeling the same deep sinking feeling I had felt for the past few weeks. The

emptiness in the room, and the lonely feeling that I would never see my fiery friend

again. Stella still hadn't been the same, and Ms. Faragonda was oddly quiet. No

one had the same force of life and happiness in them since that night. Everyone was

in a group that day, except for her. She was still sleeping that morning when we

had left. We didnt want to wake her, and that means, we didnt get to say goodbye. We

left her like that, a note taped to her door, and that was it. The end of us. When we

had gotten back...she was gone. You could see the one bullet wound in her chest, and

her blood draped over her crystal blue sheets. A crime scene if anything.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Stel, I am 'bout ready to drop." Musa complained as we walked into Alfea. She was _

_hanging on one of Tecna's shoulders, and she looked about ready to pass out. "Dont _

_worry guys, we are already here. Chill." Stella retorted. They had been arguing all morning. _

_Of course, Stel had to get a head start at the mall before classes. She claims she had been _

_stressed all yesterday, which no one believes. She was fine. "Come on guys, lets just get _

_upstairs so we can hang out a little while until 10." I exclaimed. Aisha nodded. "Yeah, _

_Tec, whats the time?" We all glanced towards Tecna. "8:15 and 36 seconds." She stated. _

_We all nodded excitedly. "Then we have about 2 hours until then! Lets go!" I exclaimed._

_I ran forward, ahead of our group, and everyone followed. I headed up the stairs, hearing _

_their footsteps behind me, and rounded the corner. I burst into our dorm, and slowed down _

_to wait for the other girls. They burst through the door about five seconds later, and we _

_looked around. "Bloom?!" I called out. We all smirked. "okay everyone, we can't have a _

_proper get together without her, split up!" Musa shouted, and we all ran into our own _

_rooms to see if she might possibly be in there. I went to my door, and peered in. "Hey _

_Bloom, you awake?" I turned the corner to see her bed, and froze. There she was, lying on _

_top of her bed, hands tied, eyes closed, and most importantly...blood was everywhere. _

_"AHHH!" I screamed. I didnt move, and was relived to hear the girls footsteps running to _

_my room. Musa burst into the room first, and when she saw our friend, stared with her _

_mouth hung open in shock. She was followed by Aisha and Tecna. "What happened?" Aisha _

_stated as she ran to us, then she saw the handcuffs, her stomach not moving, the red liquid _

_that coated her sheets. She had turned around, and put her hands up to her eyes. I could _

_hear her silently burst into tears. Tecna, always ready, had gotten over her shock, and was _

_scanning Bloom, trying to find out how she had...gone. Stella was last to run into the room, _

_and this time, she had seemed relived that we were all alright, but that changed when she _

_had seen...you know. She screamed, and covered her face with her hands. Musa quickly _

_hugged Stellla, trying to calm her down. "She was murdered." Tecna stated quietly, and _

_walked over to me. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder. "Bloom," I thought. "Who _

_did this to you. What happened?" _

_Ms. Faragonda POV -still flashback-_

_I had heard a scream echo through the halls, and instantly, I felt something wrong in my school._

_A flame had left, a power gone, a soul lost. I knew this feeling before in my battle with the_

_Ancestrial Witches, but I havent felt it since. No one has died, but now...someone was gone. I_

_broke into a run, and went into my office. A crystal ball was located, sitting atop my desk. I put_

_my hand on it. "Freshman." I thought. I watched the cloud of smoke inside the glass globe,_

_nothing happened. I placed my hand back on top of the glass. "Sophomores." I thought. Again,_

_nothing. "Juniors." Nothing. This filled me with worry. There were only 6 Seniors in Alfea, and_

_they were the protectors of Magix and of basically the entire magical dimension. If something_

_happened to them...the thought of what could happen was unbearable. I hesitantly placed my_

_hands back on to the glass ball. "Seniors." I thought. A image shown instantly in the glass, and I_

_gasped. There, in the picture of my magical glass sphere, was Flora...she was hugging Tecna,_

_Aisha was in the background. They were all crying. "Well," I thought with relief. "They are okay,_

_so who lost there life? Oh no! It can't be!" I thought with worry. Stella was there, and so was_

_Musa. The only fairy left was...Bloom._

**Hey everyone! Dont worry! There will be another chapter to this. Can't tell you when I **

**will update though...****R&R please! P.S. Hope you like! I guess I own the extra dungeon. **

**Thats it. I dont own Winx Club.**


	2. Tears And Freedom

**Hey everyone! Shardas here! So glad you came to read chapter 2! Ya'll know **

**I write drama! Learn it, live it, love it! So, here it is! \**

Ms. Faragonda POV

That was how I felt so many weeks ago. Yes, these have been long and painful weeks.

Seems like decades, but that still slipped everyone's mind. I still havent seen much of

the girls, as if they lost their life. Which they did. They lost their leader, their friend, their

flame. No one seems to know what happened, but the girls are waiting until they wanna

use their magic to see the killer. They will trace what happened that day, and bring the

murderer in. He will suffer their raft, and will be eternally sorry. I can count on that. I

looked outside into the courtyard of Alfea, where a pile of flowers were. They were blocking

the grave, where Bloom had been buried. We all agreed that she had died in Alfea, she should

be buried on Alfea's grounds. "Good luck up there, darling Bloom." I whispered to myself. I

turned sharply around, as Tecna entered the office. "Ms. F, I was wondering, I think...I think

we are ready for classes again." She stated quickly. She closed her eyes, as if to stop from

crying, and waited for my response. "Are you sure?" I asked her. She didn't hesitate. "Yes!"

She almost shouted, and with that, she ran out of my office, slamming the door behind her

in tears. I bent my head down, facing the floor. Tears threatened to fall for me as well, but I

pushed the thought away. I had cried too much in the past few weeks to cry anymore, and in a

final effort, I sadly sat down in my chair.

Griselda entered next, about twenty minutes later, to find me staring at a picture frame on

my desk. It was of the girls, all together and smiling, along with the specialists, who showed

various emotions from a smiling Helia to a grumpy Riven. The background was Alfea, of course,

but it was a special day at Alfea. It was the day they defeated Mantragora and The Ancestrial

Witches. They came back to the school, and we were so happy then. Hundreds of pictures were

taken, but this one was my favorite. Griselda looked sorrowfully at the image, and muffled a

sob under her breath. I was still dazed by the picture, trying to hang on to the past, and not

wanting to enter the future. "Ms. Faragonda," She whispered, drying tears, as she didn't want me

to see her in such a state. I looked to her, hoping for good news. Her hair had become shorter,

and more choppier since what I call "The Golden Days" when Bloom was alive. Griselda was

struck hard with the news, because even if she doesn't show it, she truly loves each and every

fairy very much. She is hard on them because she cares about their safety, and was heart-broken

to hear the dreadful news that sent all of us into confusion and hysterics a few weeks back, when

everything was alright. But time changes everything, and life must go on...with or without

Bloom. Griselda smiled a forced smile, and wiped her eyes quickly. "Ms. Faragonda," She stated

again. "Will we ever be ready to find the culprit to this disaster? Will we ever be happy again?

I...I feel as if I lost a daughter. I feel...mad at the murderer. I want to find him Ms. Faragonda. I

want to take revenge for her death!" She sobbed as I stood, hugging her. "I don't think I can take

much more myself Griselda." I admitted, trying to reassure both of us.

Sky POV

I felt terrible, stuck in this dungeon, dealing with my guilt, and waiting for the girls to run in here,

and demand why I killed their friend. I was waiting for them to point fingers and blame. I was

waiting for my death. I dealt with my guilt every minute of every day, and it was killing me inside.

I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I could only barely breath. Chained to this brick wall, I...I

couldn't think straight. I was overwhelmed by everything. Hearing high heels click down the cement

halls, I quickly yanked on the chains. And to my greatest relief, I loosened the bars connected to

the walls, the nails and screws coming loose. I felt a quick stab of joy as I knew I would be free soon,

once I got inside the castle, Diaspro couldnt drag me back into this dungeon. _Click Clack Click Clack_ I

heard as she opened the jail cell, and walked up to me. "Have you thought about what I said?" She

asked. I didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot,

waiting for a reply, but instead, I stayed silent. I didn't want to talk, I wanted out. After about a minute

of silence, besides her annoying high heels, she nodded. "Well, I see you'll have to stay down here

even longer. I'll have them bring down a small portion of food sometime soon. You better think Sky,

cause you will either choose my way, or Blooms..." and with that, she walked out the cell, slamming

the bars behind her, and clicked down the rusted hall to the castle door. Sighing, I studied the chains

and handcuffs again. The time ticked by in seconds, but it felt like hours. I hadn't been fed but once

every few days, I couldn't move but a few feet, and I was stuck with my guilt. Was I spelled then? Was

this another one of Valtors tricks that he had gotten away with? No, he was destroyed. He can't be

alive... did Diaspro find a old spellbook? Why did I kill her? Snapping back to attention, I looked back

at the rusted chains that shackled me to the cracked wall. "That's it!" I thought. "I'll just break the

wall...or...I could break the chains." I felt the old chains, then the wall that surrounded it. The crumbling,

gray stone was already cracked, and if I beat it hard enough...It just might break! Watching the wall

and the cell bars, I forcefully pulled at the only moved a little, but that's progress. I kept tugging at the

bars, for almost an hour, before I tore the end of the chain out of the new hole in the wall. "Yes!" I shouted

in triumph. This time, using both hands, I tore at the other hand. Within the next hour, I had gotten free.

Heading up , excitedly, through the winded hallways, past winding and vacant cells, and through various

spiderwebs...I saw in the distance... the door to the castles halls.

**Sorry for the inconvenience you guys! I felt like the last chapter was rushed...heres the update!**

**Enjoy! Review please! **


End file.
